A Surprise for Daisy, Bo and Luke:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: Daisy, Bo, and Luke are gonna get a surprise! It's their parents! Rev it up, and find out what happens, Please R&R, I want to hear your opinions, and thoughts, IT'S COMPLETED!


_**Author's Note: Daisy, Bo, and Luke are gonna get one heck of a surprise, so please stay tuned, and find out, y'all**_

A Surprise for Daisy, Bo, and Luke:

Daisy, Bo, and Luke Duke were busy doing their chores at their farm, and the day was beautiful, and not too hot, which was unusual in Hazzard County, Georgia, and they always seem to get into trouble on those kinds of days, they were not gonna do it today, cause Boss, and Rosco were both away on a fishing trip, and Cletus, and Enos had the time off, until Boss, and Rosco came back.

Uncle Jesse came out, and said, "Guys, I need some fresh berries at the market, can you go, and get me some, please?" and Luke nodded, and said, "No problem, Uncle Jesse", and the three went into The "General Lee", and drove off for the market. Little did they know, they would be getting into trouble on that beautiful day.

Meanwhile a well know Drug Lord named, Carlos Mendez was on his way with his three men, Lenny, Mario, and Nathan to Hazzard, they were gonna make a pit stop there, they are gonna stop there until the heat is off of them, and they were gonna go to Atlanta, to meet the buyer, and take some other business there, and as they were riding along the dirt road, Carlos said to himself silently, "I hope my past doesn't catch up to me, and those stupid U.S. Marshals won't find me", and the rest of the ride is made in silence.

Jesse's two younger brothers, Kenneth, and Mitch Duke, along with their sister, Luanne Duke, are making their way on Carlos's trail, and Luanne said, "God, I hope our kids don't discover us, we should make the arrest, get the bastard out of there, and make him pay for the murders he committed 25 years ago", and Kenneth said, "I think we owe Jesse a visit, we promised him one visit to let him know we are still alive, and kicking", and Mitch said, "Yeah, but we should also try to reconnect with our kids, and make them understand the circumstances we were in, and why we left them with Jesse", and they all agreed after they get Carlos.

Ms. Summers, the owner of the old market greeted the Dukes, and said, "Hello, Bo, Daisy, and Luke, what can I do for my favorite customers today?" and Bo said, "Uncle Jesse needs some fresh berries for one of his famous pies, where can we find some?" and she smiled, and said, "Aisle 3, Children", and they thanked her, got the berries, and picked up some sweet goodies for themselves, and paid for their purchases, and went on their way to the farm.

Kenneth, Mitch, and Luanne made it to the farm, and Jesse gasped, and was shocked to see his siblings, and they hugged, and cried, and when they composed themselves, Jesse invited them to sit down, and they got caught up, and Jesse said, "You're still after Carlos Mendez for Jack, Susanna, and Leslie's deaths, Aren't you?" and the three Dukes nodded, and Kenneth said, "Big Brother, we are still doing that, but we want to reconnect with our kids, our babies, we want them to know us, and connect with us", and Jesse said nodding, "OK, I don't see a problem with that", and Mitch said, "Please don't tell them who we are, we want to tell them everything, and that includes what happen 25 years ago, OK?", and Jesse said, "OK", and Luanne said with a smile, "Thanks, Jesse, I mean thanks for everything", and they all hugged, and continued their visit.

Carlos was impressed with the abandoned cabin that his men found, and he said to his top man, Mario, "Make sure we don't get discovered, and also that we are not disturbed", and Mario said, "Yes sir, Mr. Mendez", and he said to Lenny, "Here some money, get us some supplies", and he handed Lenny $200.00, and the tough little man nodded, and left to do that task. Then the mean dealer turned his attention to Nathan, "Check outside, I don't want any surprises, Understand?" and Nathan said, "You got it, Mr. Mendez", and he went out to do the task, and Carlos went to take a nap.

Daisy, Bo, and Luke made it to the farm, and they gave Jesse the berries, and Jesse set them on the counter, and said, "Kids, I want you to meet some people", and the younger Dukes didn't know that they were gonna come face to face with their long lost parents, and they smiled, and the guests, and them exchanged "Hellos", and shook hands, and they all talked, and Jesse thought to himself, **_"God, please let this visit go good for the kids, and my siblings"_**, and he just watched them interacted with each other.

The buyer, Louis Williams, came to Hazzard to make the deal for the drugs before the meet in Atlanta, and he went into the cabin, while Carlos's men, and his men waited outside to talk, and Louis said, "I will give you 10 as good faith, and $50,000 per gram", and Carlos thought about it, and said, "OK, you got a deal, call me when you have a place to meet", and Louis nodded, and he, and his men left, and Carlos's men came in, and he said to them with a smile, "We are set", and they went out to dinner to celebrate.

Kenneth said after awhile, "We are here for a special reason, Kids, we are your parents", and he looked at Luke, and said, "Luke, I am your father", and Mitch said to Bo, "Bo, I am your father too", Luanne said, "Daisy, I am your Mama", and the young Dukes were in disbelief, and shed some tears, and the older Dukes began the story, Kenneth said, "It all began with a case the three of us were working on, We are U.S. Marshals, and we were after a Drug Lord named, Carlos Mendez for 3 years back then, and we caught him, and he was sentenced for 15 years with out parole, but he outsmarted us, and escaped on account of his friends", and Mitch took over, and said, "He, and his gang came to our place, and set on fire", and Luanne said, " Jack, Susanna, and Leslie were busy doing the chores inside before they noticed the fire, and we rushed in, and they handed you guys over to us, and a beam fell on Susanna, and Leslie, and Jack were busy helping her, while we were getting you to safety", and they also shed a tear, and Kenneth said, "The cabin blew up, and it was too late, they were dead, and we made our way from our place to your Uncle Jesse's, and he, and Martha took you in", and there was silence, and Jesse came over, and comforted the young Dukes.

Daisy composed herself, "What about the accident?" and Bo, and Luke said, "Yeah" in unison, and Luanne said, "The bastard tried to run us off the road after we dropped you off", and the young Dukes understood, and then the six of them felt awkward, and Kenneth said, "We wanted you badly, but your safety came first", and Mitch said, "Giving you up was the hardest we ever had to do", and the young Dukes came over to them, and they all exchanged hugs, and kisses, and the rest of the time was a pleasant one.

Nathan got a call from his source that the older Dukes are in Hazzard, and they reunited with their kids, and he reported to Carlos, and asked, "What do we do?" and Carlos said with a evil smile, "I want them to suffer, grab each brat one by one, and I want those Marshals watch their kids suffer, like they did when their better halves did when they died, and the three men smiled, and Nathan said with a smile, "Yes, sir", and they left Carlos alone with what he was doing, and the three men went to make some arrangements.

Things calmed down at the Duke Farm, and the older Dukes showed photos of their better halves to Daisy, Bo, and Luke. Then the younger Dukes showed photos of themselves as kids to the present, and the older Dukes were shocked to see how well they turned out, and they felt so guilty about not being with them, and Bo, Daisy, and Luke felt their thought, and Daisy put her hand on top of her mother's, and said, "Don't feel so guilty, you did what you had to do, and you did the right thing by us", and Bo said, "What happen is in the past, and we had a terrific life with Uncle Jesse, and that is thanks to you", and Luke said in agreement, "We are very grateful, and you did do the right thing, if you didn't, we would've been dead along with our mothers and Uncle Jack", and that made Luanne, Mitch, and Kenneth feel much better, and they continued to look at more pictures until bed.

The next morning, Lenny, Nathan, and Mario went to find an abandoned warehouse outside of Hazzard, near Chickasaw County, and they called Carlos, and told him all about it, and Carlos said on the other end of the line, "Perfect, take it, everything has to be perfect, we will kill the Marshals, and their brats, get cleaned up, and take care of Williams, and his gangs, and then get to Atlanta", and the men agreed over the line, and they hung up, and went back to what they were doing.

Meanwhile at the farm, Daisy was cooking up breakfast for everyone as usual, and she added a couple of extra places, besides her, Bo, and Luke, Mitch got to sit next to Bo, Kenneth sat next to Luke, and Luanne got to sit besides Daisy, and had Jesse on her other side, and they did the usual morning prayer that they do over breakfast, and ate, and had a pleasant conversation that early morning.

Cooter was busy on his farm now he doesn't have that much to do at his Garage anymore, but he still helps the citizens of Hazzard, and his favorites customers, and friends, the Dukes, and he has no idea that his friends will visit him later that day.

Nathan, Lenny, and Mario were at the abandoned warehouse, and Nathan said, "We have to stay on schedule", and Lenny said agreeing, "We need to get those Marshals off our backs, or otherwise we are screwed forever", and Mario said, "We need to also be on our toes with Williams, I have a bad feeling that he will try something very stupid, and we have to protect Mr. Mendez, and make sure we are not discovered, and get the hell out of this town", and they agreed, and went to get everything ready.

Later that morning the Dukes took their parents over to see Cooter at his place, and he was thrilled to meet the parents of his best friends, and handshakes were exchanged, and when the introductions were done, Luke asked, "Did any strange characters come through here?" and Cooter said, "No", and the Dukes filled him in, on why they asked, and Cooter understood why now, and he said, "I will keep my eyes peeled, my ears opened, and the C.B. smoking on the Hazzard Net, and radio you if I find anything suspicious looking", and they thanked him, and went on to start their search on the possible places that Carlos, and his men are hiding.

Jesse was looking at the pictures he took of Bo, Daisy, and Luke as kids, and he smiled as he went through the memories, and he snapped back to the present, and said to himself, "Maybe, if their parents stayed for good, things will be back to normal in Hazzard County", and he put the photo albums away, and went to do some work on his pickup for awhile.

Nathan got the tanks ready for the younger Dukes, and Mario got the ropes, and Lenny loaded up the guns, and they also got the needles full of knock out medication to use if they struggle, and also they had the seats ready for the older Dukes, to watch the younger Dukes die, and Carlos came in, and asked, "Is everything set?" and the three men nodded, and Mario said, "We are all set", Lenny said, "It should be easy", Nathan said, "There won't be any foul-ups", and Carlos said, "Good, we can't afford any, do it after when it gets a little bit darker, and the brats are alone", and they nodded to their boss's command, and they all left to have a late lunch.

The Dukes went home for awhile, and they filled in Uncle Jesse on what is happening, and he said, "Don't worry, everything will be ok", and they all rested until dinner, and after dinner, they went out to continue the search, and they found the warehouse, and the four cars, and Luke went to "The General Lee" to report to their parents, and Uncle Jesse, telling them that they are gonna explore, they will call if they need backup, and they checked out the outside, and found nothing unusual, and Luke said, "Let's sneak inside", and they went to do it, and not knowing they set off a silent alarm.

Carlos, and the gang saw on the screen, and Carlos said, "Go and find out what is going on?" and they did, and they found the Dukes sneaking into the back entrance, and they heard Luke saying, "Let's not get discovered now, y'all", and Mario said, " I don't think so", and it startled the Dukes.

"Put your hands up, Boys", Lenny said, and Nathan said, as he grabbed Daisy, "Yeah, or pretty girl gets it", and he held her by the throat, and had a needle in his other hand, and Luke, and Bo did, as they were told, and Daisy managed to break free, but wasn't fast enough, and Nathan stuck the needle in her arm, and Bo yelled, "You yellowbellied coward!" and Daisy easily fell into Nathan's arms, and Luke yelled, "Leave her alone!" and Nathan said, "Shut them up", and Lenny, and Mario stuck Bo, and Luke with the two remaining needles, and the three strong men, carried the Dukes inside.

It has been one hour, and the older Dukes were worried about their kids, and Jesse reassured them, "I am sure that they are fine, they will C.B. in with their report, let's give them another hour, then after awhile, another hour passed, and Jesse went to C.B. in the living room, and said, "Shepherd to Lost Sheep, Shepherd to Lost Sheep, Are you out there?" and he asked 2 more times, and Luanne said, "I don't like this, let's go", and the other Marshals agreed, and Kenneth said, "Jesse, stay here, we might need you for backup", and Mitch said, "Yeah, bring Cooter too, I got a feeling something big is gonna go on", and Jesse nods, and the older Dukes left to find their kids.

Meanwhile Bo, Daisy, and Luke woke moaning, and groaning in the tanks, and Carlos said, "Glad you can join us, now you will simply die for your parents", and the Dukes struggled, and Bo said, "You won't get away for this", and Luke said, "Our parents will stop you", and Daisy said, "Yeah, you picked the wrong people to kidnap, and threaten to kill", and Carlos said, "Shut them up", and the three men gagged the Dukes, and lowered into the tank full of water.

Mitch, Kenneth, and Luanne pulled up in Jesse's truck, and they spotted "Dixie", and The "General Lee", and Kenneth said, "This could mean trouble", and Luanne shook her head in agreement, "You got that right, Brother", and Mitch said, "Let's get our kids back", and they rushed in to save Bo, Daisy, and Luke. They busted in, and yelled, **_"Freeze!"_** and moved in front of Carlos and his gang.

The meet with Williams had been moved to that evening and they were meeting in an hour, and Carlos said, "Kill them", and the men were preparing to do that, and they heard the Marshals' voices, and they all faced them, and there was a horrible shootout.

Carlos made his move, and got some shots off near Kenneth, and Mitch, and they shot back, and Carlos ran, and Kenneth said, "Let's go, and cover me", and they followed Carlos to a dead end, and Kenneth said, "End of the line, Mendez", "Hands up", Mitch commanded, and the crook did as he was told, and they went back to everyone else.

Luanne managed to get three men cuffed, and Mitch took care of Carlos, and Kenneth looked up, and saw that their kids didn't have much time, and said, "Guys, let's go", and they dove in, and saved their kids, and the six Dukes exchanged hugs all around, and kisses too, and they left the warehouse.

The State Troopers, and Atlanta Cops managed to get Williams, and Company, and the Dukes testified at both trials, and Williams got life with the possibility of parole, and Carlos Mendez got the Death penalty.

Boss Hogg, and Rosco were not excited that the elder Dukes were back in Hazzard, and managed to get all the publicity of what had gone on, but he welcomed them back, and also Rosco, Cletus, and Enos were gonna make them members for life in the Hazzard County Police Department.

The Marshals were leaving the next day, and the three kids were sad to see them go, but they wanted to see them off, and Luke said, "Please stay, we want you to", and Daisy said, "We are just getting to know each other", and Bo said, "Plus Uncle Jesse will make room for ya", and Kenneth said, "We can't, we have one more year with the Department", and Mitch said, "We have to make sure that the bad guys are in jail, and stay there", and Luanne said, "But don't worry, we will come back to Hazzard next time for good, and when we get settled in again, we won't lose any more time, and that's a promise", and then they exchange promises, kisses, and hugs, and then the older Dukes got in their cars, and drove off, and the younger Dukes shed some tears, as they watched the car disappeared, and once it did, the three cousins walked back into the house, hand in hand.

End of: A surprise for Daisy, Bo, and Luke:

**_Balladeer: The Dukes Marshals kept their promises, and they spent their time with their kids, once they got back to Hazzard, and settled in, and they were all thrilled, and Jesse was thrilled the most to see Bo, Daisy, and Luke happy, and smiling. So stay tuned for more adventures with the Dukes, you hear?_**


End file.
